It takes a legacy
by twistie2512
Summary: Legacy asks a question that the bella's aren't to sure what the answer is.


It takes a Legacy Twistie Summary:

Emily asks the Bellas a questions

Work Text:

All the Bellas were sitting around the kitchen bench recovering from a party. That was except the co captains Chloe and Beca.

"So?" Emily pipes up "How long have Beca and Chloe been together?"

"You really are the stupidest person I know Legacy." Mumbles Fat Amy

"What do you mean Amy? Was it wrong to ask?" Emily states unsure of herself

"Chloe and Beca are not together." Answers Stacey

"Do they know they are not a couple?" Asks Emily "Because they sure act like a couple."

"Nah that's just Chloe and Beca, that's how they are together. Beca is with Jesse." Answers Cynthia Rose

Lilly mumbles something that no one can quite hear.

"Oh well sorry, please don't tell them I said anything, I don't want Chloe to hate me anymore than I think she does."

"Chloe doesn't hate you." Both Jessica and Ashley reply "She's just really stressed with everything going on. Don't worry about it ok."

"In my country" starts Flo "Anyone who made such a statement would be sold for a goat."

A scared Emily says "Um ok, I have to go please don't tell them what I said."

The rest of the Bellas sit there and look at each other. "Why do you think Legacy thought that? Asks Stacey

"I have no idea." Answers Flo

"Hang on a minute, I can sort of see why she would think that." Says Fat Amy

"Why?" the group says in unison

"Well, they are together, like all the time." Answers Fat Amy

"And they always sleep in Chloe's bed, together." Adds Stacey

"They always cuddle on movie nights." Jessica and Ashley say

"They hold hands whenever they go anywhere." Cynthia Rose adds

"They wear each other's clothes" chimes in Flo

"Nah" says Stacey "Beca is with Jesse"

"Is she though, she barely sees him, and when I see her with him, she always just gives him a peck on the cheek, she doesn't actually kiss him." States Cynthia Rose

"She kisses Chloe on the cheek too though." says Fat Amy

"Yeah but she does that all the time, and I don't know about you, but I know she doesn't do that with me." Continues Cynthia Rose

"Maybe she is dating both of them?" says Flo

They all sit there quite while they mull over what they had said.

"No" says Jessica "Beca wouldn't do that."

"That's it" Stacey says "One of us needs to ask them."

"I'm not doing." Replies Fat Amy "I would rather wrestle a crocodile."

"It's none of our business." Says Cynthia Rose

"What's going on?" Asks Beca as she walks into the kitchen holding Chloe's hand.

"Um" All the girls answer together

"Ok out with it?" Chloe asks as she walks to the fridge

"Well Legacy asked us the stupidest question this morning." Fat Amy says figuring she could just blame it on Legacy.

"Emily is not stupid Amy, and you have to stop telling her she is. Anyway what did she ask?" says Chloe

They all look at Stacey to answer "Well Legacy asked how long you and Beca have been a couple."

Beca and Chloe just look at each other. Beca's eyebrow was raised as she turns to the girls. "What did you tell her?"

"We told her that you are just friends. And that Beca is with Jessie." Jumps in Cynthia Rose

"Ok." Answers Beca

"Yeah don't we sorted her out." Says Ashley

"You did, did you?" Chloe looks at Beca and Beca gives Chloe a little nod.

Chloe smiles as wide as any of the girls have ever seen her. She walks over to Beca who is sitting on a stool and straddles her. She puts her hands on either side of Beca's face and Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist. Chloe then looks back at the girls and gives them a wink and turns to Beca and captures her lips with her own.

Beca eagerly kisses back and they get so caught up in the kiss, their hands start to roam each other bodies. Shirts start being undone, hands go into the back of Chloe's pants.

"Ahhmmmmm" Flo tries to bring them back to earth. It doesn't work.

"It's like two Koalas mating" says Fat Amy

"That's so hot?" says Stacey

Cynthia Rose just nods her head, not taking her eyes off her co captains.

Beca pulls back from the kiss. "Everyone out now." She orders

Everyone gets up for Stacey and Cynthia Rose who really want to stay for the show.

"You two as well." Chloe turns to looks at them both. "Oh and you owe Emily an apology."

"Yeah well just make sure you disinfect the kitchen bench when you're done. We eat there." Stacey grumbles because she's not allowed to watch.

"We always do." Sings out Beca

"Ewwww" they hear a group respond.

The End


End file.
